1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are generally directed to cooling systems and methods for the configuration and control of cooling systems. Some embodiments of a cooling system as disclosed herein may be utilized for maintaining desired temperatures in computer data centers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically includes various information technology equipment co-located in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these connectivity, power, and cooling elements. In some data center configurations, these rows are organized into hot and cold aisles to decrease the cost associated with cooling the information technology equipment.
Heat produced by rack-mounted equipment can have adverse effects on the performance, reliability and useful life of the equipment components. In particular, rack-mounted equipment, housed within an enclosure, may be vulnerable to heat build-up and hot spots produced within the confines of the enclosure during operation. The amount of heat generated by a rack of equipment is dependent on the amount of electrical power drawn by equipment in the rack during operation. In addition, users of electronic equipment may add, remove, and rearrange rack-mounted components as their needs change and new needs develop.
Data centers often include one or more cooling modules for use in cooling the environment and equipment in the data centers. One or more cooling modules may be supplied with coolant from a refrigerant distribution system. Cooling modules may be added, removed, or relocated upon addition, removal, or rearrangement rack-mounted components in a data center.